Unexpected
by Mana Noor Akil
Summary: What can I say? I'm absolutely HORRID with summaries. Just another one of those Tea x Kaiba stories... azureshipping I believe it's called? Give it a shot, I'm sure you'll like it. The more you review, the faster I update. Please R AND R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **In no way do I own Yu-Gi-Oh or profit from it … at all. As much as I'd like to believe I do and I'd like for you to believe I do, sadly I don't.

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **

***** **

_Another day at school. Another day of Yugi's complete obliviousness to her as anything more than a friend. _Tea wallowed as she started walking back to her house from the Domino High School.

The routine for every day at school was the same – Get to school, Cheerily hang with the gang, work, eat lunch with the gang, work, get back home, hang out with the gang. Frankly, it was getting a little tiring. As much as she enjoyed being with her best friends, sometimes she wished she had some friends that were girls to hang out with. Always hearing about "the newest version of Halo" and other boyish interests was tiresome.

But alas, the girls at school were … as she liked to put it delicately: witches. And then the ones who weren't were extremely shy, quiet or boring.

Lost in her thoughts, the brunette hadn't realized that it had begun to rain. It had started with a light drizzle, but now it was gently pouring – and she was sure that it would soon become heavier.

Trudging onwards, she realized it was only another two kilometers to her home. Seeing no taxis around, the Gardner girl decided to continue walking – ignoring her soaked clothes, shoes and hair. Finally, a couple minutes later Tea saw what she thought was a -

***

"Tea? Tea, are you alright?!?!" came the kind and warm voice of a child. She was being lifted into the air. _Am I dead? _

Finally realizing someone was carrying her, she began to twist and writhe slightly. She was being kidnapped!

"Gardner, stop being so difficult and get in."

Tea could recognize that voice anywhere; the piercing cold tone, the flawless pronunciation. _Kaiba. _

Her vision was still blurry until a few minutes later, when she found herself sitting in a limo, covered in a thick blanket. Mokuba was handing her a hot chocolate, and she sat up slowly.

"W-what h-happened?" She chattered through shivering teeth.

"Umm... Tea, well actually you sorta..."

"You fainted. Figures, the klutz you are." Kaiba cut through Mokuba's words with his own.

Tea did not have the strength to argue back with him just now, but she tried anyways. "Kaiba y-y-y-you e-e-e-"

"Yes?" he asked coldly, quirking an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Ugh." Finishing the hot chocolate, Tea thanked Mokuba and laid down in her seat once more – savoring the warmth of the thick blanket.

Finally, it seemed that the limousine had stopped. Making sure Mokuba realized how grateful she was to _HIM,_ Tea thanked him and exited the car, just when she realized she was not home.

"W-where are we? KAIBA?!?"

The young man glided out of the limo from the other side, and once more gave his signature smirk. "At my home?"

"WHY?!?"

"Tea, please calm down," Mokuba pleaded with her. "When we found you, Seto realized that you had gotten a case of pneumonia. You wouldn't have known or gone to the doctor if we sent you straight home, so we decided our doctors would checkup on you."

***

According to the doctors, it was not healthy for Tea to be moved for the next week or so. She was given some medicine, and one of the Kaiba mansion's many spare rooms.

Lying down in what would be her bed for the next few days; Tea didn't know how she felt. Should she be thanking Kaiba? Without his diagnosis, after all, she probably wouldn't even have realized she was sick until a little while later. And she probably wouldn't have the money to go to the hospital either. But then again, the guy was a jerk. She had tried so many times to convince him that they were all his allies. She had given her friendship speech so many times, actually becoming worn out of it because of him.

Hearing a light rustle, the chocolate-eyed girl attempted to look at the source of the noise. The ends of a white trench coat were all she saw before she fell asleep.

**I randomly found this lying around and realized I had written it a few days ago... Just a teaser. If you want me to continue... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**GAHHH... stupid homework keeping me busy. -.- Anyways, I'm back now! And I've got a LONG WEEKEND =) :D Meaning I may be able to update UBER FAAST! But that will only happen if YOU keep reviewing – speaking of which, thank you SOO much to all those who reviewed 3 Means a lot to me that you did!**

**Anyways, shall we continue?**

**Disclaimer: Blah-dee-blah-blah. Yugioh does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended... yaddayaa. [Pfft, I mean, I would never be able to come up with someone as brilliant as Seto Kaiba if it DID belong to me =D]**

***

Tea awoke hours later, this time her mind being alert. She seemed to have forgotten about the events that occurred the previous day momentarily. From the open door to her guest room, the brunette saw a head of raven-black hair peek in quickly and then disappear.

Realizing that there was only one person with said hair-coloring, Tea shouted after him, getting up from the bed. "Mokuba – WAIT!"

Footsteps came towards her bedroom door, and Tea waited, expecting Mokuba. What she did not expect was _Kaiba_. He walked in, his intimidating cold aura brought along with him and the ends of his white trench coat... _wait. _Where _was _his trench coat?

Now that the girl straightened her position, she realized that Kaiba was wearing his usual black pants and a... navy polo. Tear gasped in awe. The lack of a trench coat made him look even more admirable. His brunet hair was brushed to the side, looking decent and the same as usual. His features even more distinct than usual without his trench coat taking attracting the most of the attention to his appearance.

Lost in surprise, Tea didn't realize that Kaiba was standing on the wall across from her, leaning against it casual. He was looking at her with an amused expression – a smirk playing on his lips. It seemed he was about to make some sort of remark when another man strode in – attired in a business suit; all but the coat which was taken the place of by a white lab one (coat) instead.

"Good morning, Miss Gardner," the man announced as he walked in and towards her bed.

"...good morning?" Tea asked, confused.

Realizing her expression, the man offered explanation and continued. "I am Mr. Mitsuo. I am the Kaiba's personal doctor, and have been required with the task of caring after your health while you are here. You had a sever case of pneumonia, and it is usually required that pneumonia victims spend at least two to three weeks under special care."

Tea nodded, dizzy.

Mr. Mitsuo performed a couple routine checks on Tea – blood pressure, heart beat, temperature... He then deemed her to be progressing well.

Just when Tea was about to ask him something, he said one last thing.

"Oh and you'll be staying with the Kaibas for the next few days since that would be the only way they -and I- can check on you and provide care."

_Well I guess that question's answered._

Staying in Kaiba's house? Seriously? Gah, could this get any worse. Now recalling the blue eyed young man who had watched the check up with the doctor, and was most likely still in the room – since he hadn't left with the doctor- Tea glanced up at the wall across.

To her surprise, Kaiba wasn't there. For some reason, her face fell a slight bit.

"Looking for something Gardner?" demanded a snide voice, coolly.

Tea looked around for the source, and found it to be none other than a couple feet from her bed. Kaiba was leaning with his arms crossed once more, looking bored.

"Kaiba! N-n-no, why do you ask?" she regained her composure. _What was wrong with her?_

Rather than answering her question, Kaiba told her some more news. "Since you are still too _weak_-" he sneered the word, "-to go to school, I'll have it dropped off to your room everyday. If you are well enough to go to school next week, then you shall. However, according to Mitsuo, you are required to stay here for _at least _three weeks." He ended calmly, and then turned to head to the door.

"Kaiba!" Tea called.

He turned, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "Y-you don't have to do all this... Really, pneumonia... is no big thing. I'm s-sure I can manage thanks. So if you don't mind," she swung her legs over the side of the bed, "-I think I should go now. Thanks for everything."

Ending with that, Tea stood up. Obviously this was a mistake, because she immediately teetered precariously due to her dizzy state, eventually falling...

_Thud? _The sound that she was expecting never came. Rather, she felt to hands grasping her arms – gently, but firmly.

Kaiba led her back towards her bed and let go as soon as he helped her sit on the bed.

"Thanks, K-kaiba."

"Mh." He walked off.

**Gah, what a short chappie... I'll update soon :) Please review!**

**Thaanks,**

**-Mana Noor Akil**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. I'm becoming one of **_**those people. **_**You know – the kind that update rarely, too caught up in their own lives? It's always annoyed me when people do that, yet I'm beginning to do precisely that! I promise I will try updating a LLOOOOTTTTT more now :) (Key word is 'try'... motivate me by reviewing :) ) **

**I'M SORRY. I LIED; it's completely and utterly a short chapter! But I only JUST wrote it to prove that I will continue updating from now on! The next chapter WILL be long; this is just to …reannounce my presence. **

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Not mine. **

Tea held onto the handle attached to her bedroom door, leaning against the door frame for support as she peered around the hallway. No one appeared to be in sight, but she knew if Kaiba found her up and about she would be dead. And definitely not figuratively.

She decided to tour her floor first, before going down to the second level, and then the first. From the looks of it, the house was HUGE. She tracked back. It in no way could now be defined as a 'house' – it was a MANSION.

Eventually, what seemed like ages later, she managed to check out every room on her floor except one – the one at the end of the hall. She pressed her ear against the door, listening for any sign of life in the room. When she heard nothing, she opened the door and went in.

The room was vast, appearing as if it were royal chambers for the king himself. What drew her attention was the humongous portrait of a man on the wall. _Gozoboro Kaiba. _She noticed the lack of technology, and the thick layer of dust which covered the furnishings. She was most definitely dead now. _I shouldn't be in here. I shouldn't be in here. I shouldn't be in here. _And yet her feet were glued to the floor as she gazed at the man that had tormented Kaiba for his entire life, and had endangered the lives of her friends.

A voice drew her out of her fearful stupor. "What the HELL are you doing here?" Tea cringed. He sounded livid – ready to kill. She couldn't turn around – but she didn't have to. He walked around to face her. His eyes were blazing with fury, and his hands were in fists that were clamped so tightly at his sides that his knuckles were turning white.

"I-I'm sorry Kaiba. I didn't know this was..."

"Why the hell were you in here in the first place? Hell, why were you outside your room?" He could sound terrifying without raising his voice more than a hint.

For the first time, Tea's attitude failed her. She knew she had nothing to say. This was her fault, even if he was a little overemotional. Her eyes reacted to her pounding heart, and tears began to fall down her face. She was scared. Mainly because she had never seen Kaiba display any kind of emotion openly, and here he was, anger on display for the world to see.

All of a sudden, the world went black and Tea faded away.

**A/N: She's dead. The end :) Thanks for reviewing ( : … Just kidding :P **

**A/N2: Doesn't that seem a little cheesy or something to you? But hey... I guess this entire story is kind of cheesy hmm? I should edit that... eventually... **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AHHHH! What the heck did I do? I accidentally put the wrong chapter up for four... and I've lost the actual one... great :\ **

**Thanks to... zlborinka for alerting me to that : ) Sorry it took a while to receive your email; I haven't been on this thing in so long... What with all these trips, assignments, and tests happening... it takes a while to have some time to get on. But you guys: wish me luck on my grades and I promise I'll update next weekend too!**

* * *

Light began to enter Tea's vision, and she blinked rapidly, adjusting to her surroundings.

A cool voice drawled in her ear. "Gardner, you're simply getting annoying now. If you faint again-"

"Big brother!" A younger voice scolded. It's not Tea's fault she isn't feeling well! You can't blame her for that!"

"She shouldn't have been snooping around." He stated simply. He turned to address Tea. "Gardner, if you're feeling well enough to wander around my home, you must be feeling well enough to eat dinner downstairs. From now on, all meals will be served in the dining hall."

He turned to leave when Tea spoke. "Actually, Kaiba, like you said... I feel better now. I appreciate everything you and Mokuba have done for me, but I think I should be going home. It _has _been over a week, and my parents have probably called the police at least thrice by now."

Out of breath, she quieted when a simple word entered her hearing. "No."

Mokuba spoke up. "Yeah Tea, Seto already called your parents, and besides, the doctor said that he'll need to check up on you for at least another week - so until then you're gonna have to stay here! Isn't that great!"

"Bu-"

"Enough Gardner. For once, accept something without arguing about it. Dinner's in half an hour." And with that, the two strode out. (Kaiba 'strode'; Mokuba had to jog to keep up)

* * *

**Dinner**

Tea glanced at the clock on the wall. It was time for dinner. She sighed, and with a mental _let's get this over with_ she stabled herself beside her bed, and walked (awkwardly) to the door. Eventually, she was halfway down the stairs when she tripped. Instead of contact with the beautiful, rich cherrywood hardwood floor she had been expecting, Tea felt herself embraced in someone's arms. Someone much taller than her. Someone that was now... walking while embracing her?

Looking up, she blushed, and asked nervously, "K-kaiba?"

"Can't even make it down the stairs without tripping can you Gardner?" he asked, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

He brought her to the dining room, setting her in her seat.

**A/N:Well... it's gonna go somewhere now. Unfortunately, I had no ideas before... and this is basically how the story's plot had been: /\_________**

**I added another hill now (albeit a small one) - yayyy : )**

**Wonder how dinner will go huh? : )  
**

**Review, and don't forget to wish me luck :)  
**


	5. Go Back Please

To all those that have not read chapter four because the email didn't work :) It's been edited and it's DIFFERENT now... I selected the wrong file previously for chapter four ... and well yeah...

Review! Next chappie coming in the next few hours :)


End file.
